The Quiet Place
by Sumfukinguy
Summary: Cassidy O'Neil is an everyday high school student who is constantly subjected to the torture of having to endure the mad ramblings of a hardcore mutant weaboo. This is his story. (Warning: Some strong language)
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

(Author's Note: This is the first narrative I've written in a long long time, so please bare with me and don't mind the rust.)

The high pitched melodic tunes the birds made in an effort to communicate with one another stirred me from my restless sleep, the unrelenting creatures persisted to call out and ruin my morning as if to spite me. It's almost as annoying as the alarm that should be going off right about-"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"-now. I groggily crawled towards the wooden footboard of my bed on my hands and knees, giving up halfway and deciding to languidly reach out to my alarm that's steely blue LED light indicated that it's 5:30 in the morning. Before I realized what I was doing I had batted the alarm off the small table just beyond my footboard, which had been carrying both the alarm and the cable box. The thin piece of beeping plastic clattered against the hardwood floor just beyond my reach and it's shrill beeping seemed to harmonize with the bird calls, making it abundantly clear that it hates me and everything I love.

I'm sure by now you've realized I am not a morning person.

After about a half an hour of just laying fetal in my bed with a pillow wrapped around my head while I groaned softly, I finally pulled myself out of bed and meandered to my desk where I had left my school uniform lazily draped over the chair. I'm unsure whether or not it was the dreamless sleep I had or the journey I took to get to my alarm that made me forget what happened just a mere four hours ago, but nonetheless I dutifully donned my dark blue khakis and my white collared shirt before standing in front of the mirror and fiddling with my cerulean tie whilst the skinny pale blonde boy in the mirror stares back at me.

Its 6:27 now and I've just left my house, the heat beats down on my body as I'm positive my zombilike thousand mile long stare had attracted some attention from my neighbors. I've never been this tired before in my life. Just as I reached my bus stop I heard it, the deafening call of a being I absolutely despise with every cell in my body, her siren call assaulted my eardrums, and the only thing I can process at the moment is; "Oh my god, it's this bitch again".

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOOOOORNING CASSIDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-KUUUUUUUUUN~!" I looked to the source of this pterodactyl like screech, at this point I'm absolutely certain I have the look of death in my eyes. I see a multicolored blur of motion speeding towards me while calling my name. By now I know that resistance is futile, so I steel my nerves and brace myself as an impact with the force of a thousand dying suns strikes my body and sends me flying thirteen feet to the right, the two of us ended up impacting the side of a tree and toppled down helplessly to the dewy grass beneath it. As I lay there groaning while ignoring the pain that shot up my form, the girl I'm fairly certain is responsible for my various mental psychoses shifts over me to look down at my face with a complacent grin stretched across her own. "How are you this morning, Cassidy-kuuuun~? How'd you sleeeep~?"

The girl staring down at me is named Jenny Shironekokami, or at least that's what she demands people to call her. Her real name is Jennifer Langley and she's as far from being Japanese as humanly possible. Seriously, the only way she could be any more American is if she began sweating A-1 Sauce and singing their national anthem while firing an M16 into the air. Jenny has bright pink hair with neon blue streaks running along it, her bangs part just above her right pencil thin eyebrow. Speaking of which, her right eye is crimson red, and her left is baby-barf green. All things considered, she is fairly attractive with a well rounded face accentuated with a beauty mark beneath her left eye and an incredibly curvy body, which is odd considering she's like sixteen or something?

Oh, and did I mention she's a fucking mutant? She literally has a pair of pink cat ears jutting out her head and a furry tail swinging between her legs. And yet, for some inexplicable reason, this doesn't seem to faze anyone. I'd expect the government to have already had her strapped down to a table halfway through dissection to see what kind of strange cat-person-thing she is by now, but here she is, straddling me. She'd be a knockout if it weren't for that personality of hers. And the unnatural extremities. But mostly the personality.

Letting a sigh escape my lips, I push myself up by my elbows while slowly pushing her off. "Hello Jenny, I'm...adequate, all things considered." she giggled while jumping up to her feet, giving me enough space to stand up and brush myself off. I bent over to grab my bag just as I glanced over to see the girl staring at me, motionlessly, her cheeks flushed a bright shade of red. Thats another thing that bothers me, Jenny is ungodly popular for some reason despite being a mutant. I'd say her popularity comes from being weird, like out of pity, but that really isn't the case. For some reason people actually seem to think she's pretty cool, and I am not okay with that. Everyone in this town knows her, I mean it'd be hard not too considering that this place isn't very big and how her hair is freaking pink! And she's a cat-person-thing! I'm sorry but it really bothers me. So she's basically this small-town celebrity…and then theres me.

I'm not particularly good at anything, not even that good looking to be honest, kiiiind of a prick too. Yet she spends most her time staring at me, making passes at me, trying her best to flirt when she's horrible at it. It doesn't make any sense, why would someone like her want me? Why can't someone who isn't a weird pink haired test-tube baby want me? This is bullshit! Wait I think I answered My own question there...

Anyways, I really don't like this girl, I'm not sure if you've picked up on that by now.

"Are you alright?" I asked her while shaking some blades of grass off my bag. She nodded while biting on her lower lip, flashing an elongated canine in doing so, but I see the look in her eyes. I see her two-toned eyes drift down my body and to my cr-...Oh….My pants are unzipped….I don't see why thats blush material but okay. I promptly readjusted my zipper before straightening my back, attempting to regain my composure before her next inevitable attack. Just as I had predicted she would, she lunges at me and latches onto my arm while 'nuzzling' her face into my shoulder.

I keep my eyes on the road hoping the bus would show up soon.

She begins standing up on her tip-toes while tugging on my tie while trying to get my attention only to loosen my collar in the process.

I wonder if the Walking Dead spinoff is going to be any good.

She beats her hot rancid breath against my now exposed throat.

I grimaced and refrained from throwing her into the path of the car that just sped by.

At last my salvation came in the form of Jenny's 'best friend' Heather Sakura. She's almost as American as Jenny, and almost as annoying, and yet I'm willing to forgive any transgressions between us just because she got the mutant off of me. As soon as Heather joined the fray, Jenny released me from her death grip and bounded over to her before engaging in a conversation that seemed to be in some sort of Eldritch Language that cannot be comprehended by mortal men. The bits and pieces that were in English-however far and inbetween they were-consisted of Heather absolutely bombarding Jenny with compliments spanning from her singing talent to her triple D-cup rack. I didn't even know that existed. It'd bother me more if this wasn't a daily occurrence; Jenny's whole squad worships her like she's some kind of god. The rest of the conversation went on in their own little language with a few mock Japanese words thrown in, usually about how some girl in their school is a "baka" or how "Kah-wah-ee" some boy is. Some transfer student or something? Right now I'm just focusing on not trying to collapse out of exhaustion, so I really could not care less.

At last the shining yellow school bus pulled up and opened its doors to me, as if to give me shelter and to give me rest. Upon boarding the bus and taking my favorite seat-the one in the absolute center just behind the emergency exit door in case you were wondering-I put my earphones in and tilted my head towards the window, intent on getting a quick 30 minute nap as the bus made its rounds and picked everyone else up.

I needed to get in as much sleep as possible before returning to that hell-hole, back to Jenny's domain.


	2. Chapter 2: MPW Is all a weaboo need

11:21 AM, fourth period, I find myself sitting in my Modern World History class more or less paying attention to what the teacher is going on about. Something about the Bay of Pigs? I don't know, I'm more fixated a piece of paper I had been mindlessly doodling on for the past thirty minutes. Occasionally I'd lift my head up from my paper to see what my classmates are up to, slowly sweeping along the room while trying not to make it obvious. It's just more of the usual really, the Two-toned haired girl and her girlfriend are off in the corner giving each other hickeys, the group of lacrosse players are talking about pussy or money or weed, my friends are in a heated debate about whether or not they would eat ass and what it would entail, everyone else is either taking notes or pretending to…and then there's Jenny and her pack. Once again they're communicating in the language of the ancient ones while occasionally looking over in my direction, grinning and giggling and occasionally even chortling. I flash them the dirtiest look I could muster but they take it as some kind of joke and turn away while still giggling.

See this is another thing that bothers me; I'm in every one of Jenny's classes, every single one, and this is all she fucking does. All she does is giggle and grin without doing any work at all, and she's somehow getting straight A's! Meanwhile I'm here struggling to maintain my C average—granted I'm not really one to judge about not doing work. My best bet is on the theory that she's secretly amazing at giving head and that she blows all her teachers to keep up her A average. A more literal interpretation on "oral exams." That totally not overused joke should prove to you that I am indeed a comedic genius. Anyways she never does anything in any of her classes….except Gym. Little did you know Jenny is actually a three-time gold winning Olympic gymnast who's amazing at every aspect of physical activity there is, and she has the precision of a Seal Team Six member, and is blessed with reaction time that borders on precognition.

I'm not even joking this time.

If anything that should be another reason why the government should send in a sniper firing squad and take care of her, clearly she's a threat to national security. Maybe even the entire human race. While I was busy musing about the thought I hadn't noticed someone new enter the class until the teacher was halfway through introducing her. "—iha, and she's transferred here from out-of-state. She will be joining our class for the remainder of the year, so please make her feel welcome, okay?"

The newbie was a pale, well endowed, dark eyed girl with waist long raven black hair. She stood in front of the class with her hands behind her and her back arched a bit, further accentuating her chest. As if the fact that she has the first three buttons undone wasn't accentuating it enough. For some reason she seems…oddly familiar to me, like I've met her before but I can't quite place it. She nods to the class and begins speaking with a smile, her words coming out in an almost sing-song manner. "Hello~! As you already know my names Susan, but please call me Suzie. I like manga and anime and vidya games, so guys you ca—" Oh god she's one of _those_ girls. Despite sitting behind Jenny I can already tell her eyes lit up and she's chomping at the bit to assimilate Suzie into the collective. "-Me and my cousin moved here yesterday and I can't wait to see what the year and this school has in store for me!" she shut her eyes and tilts her head to the side while smiling sweetly as the class begins clapping for her. I never understood that, why do we clap for someone when they transfer in? Are we congratulating them for something? 'Congrats on leaving your previous shit-hole and joining ours!' I guess it's to make them feel welcome or something but honestly if I have just moved in I'd much rather lay low and not draw attention to myself as opposed to announcing it to the world. As Suzie goes to grab a seat, Jenny wastes no time to intercept her and guide her into a seat right in the center of the squad so she could bombard her with questions. I just redirect my attention back down to my glorious work of art and I silently pray for poor Suzie's soul.

The lunch bell finally rings and I gather my things before hurrying out to the courtyard, however I make it seem as if I was about to head to the gym just in case. See here's the thing, since our school is so massive and there's only so many lunch ladies we can hire, our lunch is split up into 30 minute long waves with a 5 minute interval in between each wave. What wave you're in depends entirely on what end of the building you're in when lunch rolls around. The freshmen and art wings eat at first wave, the second and third year wings eat during second wave, and the senior and gym classes eat during last. However due to our rotating schedule and the fact that we move around from class to class there really isn't any point to dedicating any wing of the building to any grade level buuut what're you gonna do? Right now I have Phys Ed, and I really can't stand having to deal with Jenny during the extended period…so Imma just skip it and hang around the courtyard for the duration of the period. You may be asking "well if that's the case why are you making it look like you're going to the gym anyways?" I don't want Jenny to know where I'm going that's why, you fuckin' clod.

I enter the courtyard and set my things down before sitting down on a bench as I wait for anyone else I know to come out. I free my sandwich from its cellophane wrap and go to take a bite before making the mistake of looking up. I immediately lose my appetite upon seeing Jenny and her posse leave the building. "God dammit" I groan and set my now spoiled lunch aside as Jenny calls out my name and rushes over to me.

"I didn't know you're skipping too Cassidy-kun!"

"That's because I didn't want you to, Jenny." I responded quickly. She giggled and prodded the tip of my nose with her index finger, getting uncomfortably close.

"Uh-uh-uh, remember what I told you to call me~!" Jenny sang out, still really really close to my face.

"I'm not going to call you 'Jen-chan'."

Just as she opened her mouth to say something and let more of her rancid ramen scented breath out in my face, I felt someone approach me from behind. "Jen-chan huh? I see, you're my cousin's new friend…." The voice was deep and somewhat nasally. You know how when you hear someone's voice you can just tell it belongs to a tool? Yeah, it sounds like it'd belong to an avid 'Three Days of Grace' fan. I turned to see who the tool is just when Suzie ran up and called out to him.

"Oh hey! Guys this is my cousin, Sasuke Uchiha!" she grinned and motioned to him, the other four girls greeted him with an expression that showed both a sense of awe and lust in equal parts. Jen seemed especially awestruck, presumably forming a puddle beneath our feet while I can only form one sentence in my confusion;

"Wait, what the fuck?!"


End file.
